Ayame of Akatsuki
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: 2nd Sequel to She's A Rebel From Suna! ANBU never came back for Sakura! Sakura decided to stay in Akatsuki because of Itachi, but the pain follows warning:cutting,anorexia,violence Completed.ItachixSakura
1. Chapter 1

Ayame of Akatsuki

_Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End_

Authoress's Notice: Hello peoples! I am back again! You all should thank me for actually working because I am sick once again. But who cares? I dont. Well anyways here's the promised story continuing from She's A Rebel From Suna! I hope you ALL enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything really.

Text:

**Bold-Inner Sakura**

_Italic- Flashback_

_**ItalicBold- Something happening somewhere else.**_

_**ItalicBoldUnderline- Reports**_

**BoldUnderline- Useful clues for the next chapter!**

_Italic Underline-End of story critque from Authoress_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

A woman with pink and black hair walked across a bridge. She walked gracefully across it, her black and red-clouded cloak waving with the wind. The fisherman all gave her mysterious glances, though she did not spare them even a look towards them; instead she kept walking.

"Who was that?"

"I dont know. She looked like one of those 'Akatsuki' we heard about."

"Akatsuki has a woman in it? That's impossible!"

"No. She's the new one. That one from Suna AND Konoha. They say that she could take out both countries if she wished."

"So she's the new tool."

" Ah."

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura-chan. good luck." A normally obnoxious blonde spoke quietly._

_Sakura nodded. "So I am the only one coming in then..."_

_Kakashi nodded. "We have to go back to Konoha for other missions of course. ANBU won't be coming until next spring." _

_Lee stood up. "EVEN THOUGH THAT IS MORE THAN A YEAR AWAY! YOU SHALL BLOOM IN THE SPRING AND NEVER UN-BLOOM EVER AGAIN MY BRAVE CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee spoke a little too loudly as Neji hit poor Lee._

_"I have plenty of time." Sakura spoke as she took her Konoha headband and placed a kunai over it. She slashed it gracefully; a spark flew off and into the sky._

_"You ready for this?" Kakashi asked her softly, with a look of concern._

_She looked up into the gray, dull sky._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"...I was born ready." She spoke coldly._

_Kakashi looked at her detirmined face. ' So is this how Suna ninja's were raised? Or was she the exeption...' Kakashi thought._

_Sakura bowed respectfully. "Thank you for accompining (sp?) me here, but I can handle it from here."_

_They all nodded and bid a small farewell._

_End Flashback_

That was 3 years ago. They were never coming for here. Sakura entered a vast, cold cave. She light a torch and walked through it. Not even looking back.

Suddenly, a room appeared."Hey Sakura-chan hmph." A blonde man said.

Sakura only nodded as she walked to her room.

Said blonde winced as Sakura slammed her door loudly.

"What's up with her today hmph?" Deidara asked.

"Like we would know!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Hmph." Deidara said as he continued to eat his ramen.

Sakura slammed her door shut as she callasped onto her blood red bed.

She heard a soft knock on the door. She got up and grabbed her doorknob ragefully and pushed the door open. "WHAT!?" Sakura yelled.

**"Well that was rude...I dont even get a hello anymore?" A deep mysterious voice asked.**

**Sakura could only gape. "I-...um..."**

_Yay I finished with my first chapter. Now poll time. Should this story be ItaSaku? or DeiSaku Personally I dont care so go for it. YOU DECIDE!_


	2. All These Things I Hate

_Ayame of Akatsuki_

_Chapter 2_

_All these things I hate_

Authoress's Notice- Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I decided Im taking my stories to the next level.

Special Thanks to those who polled (and so quickly) LUV U PPLZ!:

**Fire Valkyria- Omg thank you so much- (voted on ItaSaku)**

**Anime Angel Goddess- Thank you so much! I love to hear from you!**

**BrOKeN dArK ANgeL- Lmao thank you sooo much. I bet you will be happy to hear who won! (voted on ItaSaku)**

**o0Dreamer0o- Lol thank you for voting and checking out my story! (voted for DeiSaku)**

**Gothic Saku-chan - Thank you for voting! Thanks for reading. Im gonna update ASAP from now on (voted on ItaSaku)**

**Thanks to all my loyal people!**

**Now for some story info: The song is All These Things I Hate by: (my favorite band eva!) Bullet For My Vallentine.**

**I like to incorperate music into my stories simply because it's easier to figure out what to do!**

**Now on with that story I was talking about!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Itachi-kun...sorry.." Sakura looked down ashamed.

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen, but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this  
Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?  
Oh yeah_

He lifted her chin with his finger. "It's okay." he spoke gently as he handed her a folder.

She quietly took it.

"Good night Sakura-chan." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away. (A/N: Im not really good with fluff so bear with me)

"Good...night..." She spoke as she closed her door. She placed the folder on her wooden desk.

She allowed a small sigh to escape her lips.

She sat down at her large dark wooden desk. She turned on the red shaded lamp near her head.

She grabbed her pen and opened up the folder; which revealed several pieces of paper.

_Name: Kuchi Ataraki_

_Age: 12_

_DOB: 12/18/1993_

_DOD: 3/2/2009_

_Comments: I have retrieved her necklace. It seemed quite pricy, but the jewel is fake so I tracked down the actual chakra source after I disposed of her. I found the actual heirloom with the girls mother and sister. Since it was my duty to grab the heirloom and rid of anyone in line for it I disposed of the following people:_

_Hitari Ataraki (Father)_

_Maysam Ataraki (Mother)_

_Hinomari Ataraki (Older Sister)_

_Gratahi Ataraki (Younger Sister)_

_Nita Ataraki (Grandmother)_

_Loopus Ataraki (Grandfather)_

_Kichi Ataraku (Cousin)_

_Katchi Ataraku (Cousin)_

_(Nesama Jufumo (bodygaurd) of the Ataraki family)_

_(Juniper Jufumo (bodygaurd) of the Ataraku family)_

_I have no further information other than to clarify that i indeed have the heirloom with me and shall protect it until the next de briefing._

_Date: 3/2/2009_

_Sincerely,_

_Ayame of Akatsuki_

Sakura sighed as she placed the pen back down onto the cold wood.

She closed up the folder that now lay on her desk.

She picked it up and threw it in a small drawer.

**I ask myself how many times I killed for this organization...it's second nature to me now...**

Suddenly, a small knock on the door was heard. "Pst...Sakura-san?" a low, muscled voice spoke.

Sakura raced to the door and silently opened it. "Ah? Kisame-san?" She questioned as to why he was here.

He smiled cheesely at her. "Wanna spar outside? I can't sleep.And since it's raining I figure-" he was cut of

"...Yay.." Sakura silently 'woo'd' Kisame laughed to himself as both of them jumped outside.

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
The best place to be when you're feeling like me_

Sakura stepped out further than the blue-shark like man. She was already soaked. Said Shark man grabbed what you could refer to as his 'Shark Skin' or Shameshada (sp?)

"Ready Sakura-chan?" He asked politely.

She only nodded as he swung the large blade at her.

Sakura grabbed it and with all her strengh pumped into her arms; she flung it back into the blue weilder.

He quickly swung it around and flopped it back at her. She placed an ice barrier around herself as she quietly disappear into the shadows.

He looked around. _left. right.up? no...down?_

He could sense her chakra going berserk as it flowed everywhere around him.

Finally a small shadow encircled him.

_Yeah!_

_  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap  
_

He sighed. God if only this girl didn't surpass him in at least ONE thing he would...

"Don't get cocky girl. You still can't beat the leader..." He announced.

She smirked as she trapped him in the shadow.

"Baka...I haven't faught him since I got here. And I was weaker back then..."

_Flashback:_

_Sakura stood gracefully, not moving an inch as this so called leader circled her; looking at her stillness intentivly. _

_Finally she gathered enough courage to say. "I am not moving as you can tell. However, sir; keep doing that and I assure you. You wont be moving for a looong time." She spoke with politeness. _

_The sharingan user in the room eyed her closely._

_The leader chuckled. " Your a brave one."_

_Kisame smiled to himself. "Fisty.Just what we need..."_

_Sakura turned to Kisame. She made a look of disgust as she sniffed the air. "The last thing this place needs is a fish." She said as she watched his smile falter._

Once more you tell those lies to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?  
When you say those things in my ear  
Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear?  
Oh yeah (yeah!) 

_"Alright. You have to fight me to get in to Akatsuki little girl." The leader spoke_

_"As you wish, sir." She stated as she stood gracefully. Once again not moving a centimeter._

_He smirked as he disappeared. All the other members sat back and watched as she was stupid enough not to move._

_Sakura scanned the area with her experienced eyes._

_She spotted him right when he was coming down._

_And as if she slowed down time. Moved a little to the right as he came down. And he came down hard._

_"That was incredible. But stupid" Kisame said wide eyed._

_"Why thank you." She bowed her head. She took out a poisened kunai and threw it at the leader._

_He disappeared though and kicked her back._

_He went behind the falling girl and put a kunai to her neck..._

_"Now, why should I let you join?" He asked _

_She smirked. _

_"The real question is: How did you get in?" She said as she backflipped him into the wall and shot water at him from no where._

_At this Kisame yelled: "HOW SHE DO THAT!? I THOUGHT I COULD ONLY DO THAT!" _

_Even Itachi raised an eyebrow 'this girls something. It would be a mistake to not let her join.'_

_Sakura punched the leader square in the face, making him falter. He quickly though; recovered and dropped kicked her into an unknown lake._

_She cursed and suddenly blacked out..._

_poisened water..._

_End Flashback._

And well look where she was now. Though she was in Akatsuki, she still had a scar from when she fell. A slice all the way down her back due to the fact that she slid down the rocks. God damn those rocks.

"Sakura?" A voice spoke

"Huh?" She replied

"You were thinking about something...or someone should I say." Kisame said as Sakura turned a light red...

"Ah no..." she stated.

He smirked. "Well at least it put some color into your face; normally you look like a fricking ghost.

And to this anyone who saw her could agree:

Sakura was as pale as well...a ghost! Though now she stood at 5''9, she looked ghostly pale and ghostly thin. Ever since she joined, the groups main concern with her was her weight. Though she insisted she was fine she was considerably under weight.

'_you fat, fat whore...' her thought interupt her normal routine._

_go ahead...eat more you fat bitch..._

So she stopped eating...Thats when Itachi stepped in...

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was sitting at the table, looking at the tuna salad as if it was going to kill her._

_Tuna Salad: 130 calories._

_EAT YOU FAT WHORE!_

_She looked miserablely at it..._

_She shook her head as she just got up and covered it and placed it in the fridge._

_"Why aren't you eating?" A man asked from the doorway._

_She turned around_

_"Oh! Itachi-sama! Forgive me I did not see you here. What brings you here?" She asked politly._

_"It's a kitchen Sakura..." he spoke..._

Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll   
See! (Me!)  
Me! (Me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around   
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap

_She smacked herself on her large forehead... "Oh no duh.. my bad" She stated as she laughed at herself_

_"Why aren't you eating?" He asked for the second time._

_She looked at him..._

_shit._

_"Umm...Because Im not really hungry."_

_He lifted an eyebrow._

_"Really?" He asked as he lifted more weight of the door frame he was leaning on._

_She looked at him impassivly_

_"Yes.Really." She stated_

_"So you haven't been 'Really hungry' for almost a week now?" _

_Sakura sighed._

_"I dont want to get fatter..." She confessed._

_At this Itachi almost laughed. Her? FAT?_

_"Fat?" He asked incredulously._

_She nodded._

_Itachi walked over to her._

_"Your definatly not fat" He stated._

_"Yes I am" She exclaimed._

_Itachi looked at her._

_"No. Really you aren't"_

_Yes i am_

_Yes i am_

_Yes I am_

_YES I AM!_

_"YES I AM ITACHI!" Sakura softly screamed. (A/N You can do that?)_

_At this Itachi pinned her against the wall._

_"No your not. Now if you argue with me I will make sure you never skip a meal ever again understood?" He spoke seriously._

_'Your fat...always have been always will...'_

_Tears threatened to come out of her eyes. But she could ruin the mission if she did..._

_"Hai." She replied monotone..._

_"Good. Now eat something." Itachi commanded._

_'Just say yes...you know you want to...eat...eat...EAT UNTIL U CANT EAT NO MORE!'_

_"No. I keep telling you, I will get fatter." She said as she squirmed under him and escaped back into her room._

_Itachi sighed and looked at some food. Great. Now he didnt feel like eating._

_End Flashback._

That was almost 3 years ago.

Now Itachi was one to force people to do certain things, but when Sakura stopped eating period a year ago, he went insane. Forced her to sit in her room until she ate. She couldn't even train with Kisame.

It was a living hell.

She could granentee it didn't help her mentally; actually it killed her mentally and emotionly. But hey, at least she was alive on the outside right?

Sakura sighed..

Itachi took her scale too...that killed her.

She cried for it back.

She even hit him.

Now that killed her.

She couldn't talk for days.

She was so lost.

She couldn't control herself anymore.

I tried so hard to shut them up...

but they never went away...

Sometimes they come back...just to see me in pain.

'You want to eat right? by all means then...EAT! E-A-T!'

Itachi helped alot but not that much...

I guess it was a start...

But I still couldn't figure out how to get that damn scale back.

One time I went in and checked.

_89.2 pounds..._

I had to stay in Itachi's room for 2 weeks straight. Never out of his sight.

He locked everything up...

I tried to kill myself...

Hell, i tried to kill him to kill myself...

I was desperate to get out.

ANBU weren't coming! And i couldn't handle my urges

the urges not to eat

the urges to kill myself

...the urges to kill others...

But Im better now, at least Itachi thinks.

He states that im not fat

and that i look better...

But i dont feel that way

I dont think i ever will

Kisame says 'If I stop hating myself, life would be easier.'

In a sense that could be true.

But I hate myself

And I always have.

I hated my life since I could speak my first word...

'_mama...'_

"Kisame..."

"Yea..."

"We have to go back in...Itachi-kun's going to think something happend."

"Yea.."

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

I seriously think this is the longest chapter I've ever written

IM SO PROUD!

Now poll time:

Do you think I should put more fluff in?

orrrr more blood and guts

ooooooorrrrr more depressing things!? My choice cuz thats what i am A DEPRESSING FURBALL! XDDD 


	3. Good Afternoon

Chapter 3- Good Afternoon

Sorry I took so long people!

Im trying really hard to update and since Im on break I can update faster!

Soo...yeah sorry about the scare. I was going through what Im going to refer to as 'Relationship' problems so now it's all good.

If you have a problem with my writing. Take it up with Im sure they would want to hear your whiney ass complain.

XOXO!

oODreamerOo Was the only one in Chapter 2 who said I should put fluff in my story. He/She Was the only one that said anything at all so this is dedicated to oODreamerOo

Recap:

In a sense that could be true.

But I hate myself

And I always have.

I hated my life since I could speak my first word...

'_mama...'_

"Kisame..."

"Yea..."

"We have to go back in...Itachi-kun's going to think something happend."

"Yea.."

The next morning...

"Sakura. Sakura wake up..." A mysterious voice called for her.

"Hmmm...5 more minutes." Sakura muffled as she flung her arms up and shot them back down.

She felt her body being engulfed in big, muscular arms.

She opened and eye to reveal that she was being carried somewhere.

Both of her eyes shot open. "HEEEEY! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

She looked up at the face of the man that was carrying her.

It was none other than the face of Uchiha Itachi.

He silently walked down a long hallway. He kicked a door open and flung Sakura into a hot bath.

She screamed and cursed every word she knew.

Kisame peeked through to see what the ruckus was and sweatdropped.

"Heh. Do you even know what time it is Sakura-chan?" Kisame asked.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!? I WAS _SLEEPING!!!_" She screeched.

Itachi gave her a watch. **1:39 PM**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura finally screamed as she got out of the hottub and smacked both of the innocent S-Ranked criminals.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!???" She screamed angrily.

Kisame cowered in a corner. Yes. Kisame _cowered._

"Remember last time I woke you up?"

_Flashback:_

_"Me no want to up." A obviously tired Sakura mumbled under the covers._

_"Sakura-chan, you have to get up." A restless blue shark said._

_"Me say no." She spoke childishly._

_"Sakura..." He grumbled._

_"No." She flipped over onto her side._

_Kisame ripped the sheets off the bed. _

_"Up. Now."_

_**BOOM!**_

_"That had better teach you to wake me up!" Sakura exclaimed defiantly._

_"Uh huh..." Kisame said sadly, his head through the concrete wall._

_End Flashback._

"LATE LATE LATE!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she dried herself off and got ready.

"Why are you freaking out? We're always late." Kisame said.

Itachi smacked our favorite Shark. "The meeting is in 20 minutes..." Kisame looked at Sakura. "HURRY UP WOMAN!"

Sakura darted out the door with the two following.

End

Yeah im lazy...


	4. Take Me Under

Chapter 4- Take Me Under

Authoress's Notice: Yeah sorry...Im exactly 1 month late. So yeah sorry. Im gonna start another story which is _**NOT **__ABOUT NARUTO!_ Its going to be a romance/humor I know. Its a first for me. Its gonna be under the Flyleaf category! Soo...enjoy!

_**Dedicated to: oODreamerOo MEH BUDDY FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!**_

XxXxXxXxXx

_Chapter 4_

"Sorry we're late, Leader-sama..." Sakura spoke monotone. How she changed quickly...

'You changed...is it for the worst?' A voice spoke softly.

(Yeah yeah...all I hear is bull! Now let me get to work!)

'Your loss not mine...wait that didn't come out right!'

"What took so long?" A man with a husky voice spoke; obviously annoyed.

"Kisame lost his sword...we found it in his refrigerator..." Itachi lied lamely. Sakura sighed. 'Smooooooth'

"Riiiiight. Well now where were we?" The leader spoke. "You were talking about our situation with the Leaf village, yeah" Deidara stated Sakura inwardly crunched. Itachi noticed. "What is the problem?" Itachi asked the leader.

"Konoha shinobi were reported near our Northern Territory." Leader stated. "Also, it seems someone both Sakura and you know joined ANBU and are coming this way as we speak..."Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Someone _I_ know?"

Leader nodded. "A young man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha."

'S...Sasuke-kun?'

Sakura shook her head. "What are they coming here for?" She stated as she tried to regain her composure.

"Not sure Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara stated. "But they are stupid enough to bring a Hyuga Heiress and the Kyubbi Vessel, yeah."

"THEY'RE BRINGING NARUTO!?" Sakura screeched. The cloaked figures looked at her shocked.

"You know him yeah?" Deidara spoke first. "Uh..." Sakura closed her mouth. Itachi stepped ahead of her. "Sakura was in a 3-man-cell with Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and was lead by the famous Copy Nin." He stated as he glanced behind at the startled kunoichi.

Leader closed the book he was looking through. "Well. Kisame Tobi and Deidara will go after them. Sakura and Itachi are sure to be the main targets. Stay on guard and Itachi..." He commanded.

"Ah?"

"Watch Miss. I. Scream. Way. Too.Loud over there. She looks like shes gonna faint or something."

"Hai."

"ALRIGHT!!!! TIME TO GET PAYBACK FOR THAT BASTARD BLOWING MY ARM OFF! YEAH!" Deidara screamed; ready for whatever came towards him.

Back in Sakura's room after the meeting.

"Why the hell would they send Uzumaki, Sakura?" Itachi questioned.

"It's Naruto. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer..." She spoke softly as she twirled a kunai around her black polished fingers.

"Hm..." Itachi sat next to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Im sure Kisame and Dei will handle them." Itachi reassured her. (A/N If only he knew what she was upset about. Oops I just gave u a clue! DARN! )

"Yea...I'm not worried!" She commented.

"Are you sure..."

"Positive! Kisame will wipe Konoha's asses!" She faked.

Itachi smirked. "Ah."

With Akatsuki (Kisame Tobi and Deidara)

"What do you want yeah?" Deidara questioned the group before him.

"Sakura." A sharigan(sp?) weilder demanded.

"Saku-chan? Shes not...feeling well. Come back later and YEAAAAAH we'll give you her." Kisame spoke with sacasm spilling from his mouth."

"SHES COMING BACK RIGHT NOW! BELIEVE IT!" We all know who said that.

"Tch. Thats up to her. And trust me. We know what she wants." Tobi said.

"And just what does she want?" Neji spoke violently.

"You. Dead." And with that Kisame summoned a violent wave of water crashing onto the unspecting ANBU members.

_"Dont worry Sakura...I'll save you from Itachi. I swear I will." _ A voice spoke as it slowly faded into the black abyss of the water.

"Huh?" Sakura shot up.

"Something wrong Saku-chan?" Itachi spoke as he rose up from her queen size bed, concerned.

"I thought I heard someone..." She said.

"It was probably Kisame kicking ass. Not to worry." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come back to bed."

"Alright" Sakura stated as she sighed and lay back down with Itachi.

**yeah you see that button. SUBMIT REVIEW Yeah PRESS IT.** I WANNA SEE A TOTAL OF 35 REVIEWS! TO UPDATE!


	5. Redeem Me From My Final Hour

Chapter 5- Redeem Me From My Final Hour

**Warning: MAJOR VIOLENCE AND HEART CRUSHING MOMENTS!**

Authoress's Notice: Ya know what I hate? I really hate how sometimes I get this urge to update my stories, and then its gone. Just.Like.That. I promise from now on to really try harder. Again I would like to point out the following things. Ayame Of Akatsuki is her code name in case someone asks for her name. So say shes in Mist and a hotel manager asks for her name. She says Ayame. Get it? Good. Another thing I want to point out is that I am not very good with fluff, and comedy. I try my hardest though. Well now, On with chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...

xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX

"Sakura...Sakura..." Itachi spoke softly; trying to wake the sleeping pink haired akatsuki member.

"Ano...Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked sleepily. She yawned and streched out under the covers of her soft, fluffy bed. Itachi smiled softly (AN: OMG! O.O ITS THE APOCALYPSE!)

"Gotta get up Sakura. We have training." He stated flatly. Oh how he ruined the almost romantic moments...

"Alright. Be down in a minute." She said as Itachi exited the room.

Sakura sighed as she got into her shower.

'I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing.' Inner Sakura pondered.

Sakura latherd some shampoo onto her silky pink locks.

'_I dont know. They were supposed to show up like...MONTHS ago.'_

'Yeah. Maybe something happend to them while they were coming.'

_'I dont know. Maybe they...'_

'Forgot?' Inner Sakura finished

_'I dont know...'_

'Sakura. Start thinking. What if they did forget about you? Gaara forgot all about yo-'

_' Gaara. Was a mistake. I should have never trusted him. He didn't care. He never did.' Sakura commented as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair._

'Now your thinking. So? Who's to say Konoha forgot about you?' Inner Sakura asked.

_' Maybe they did forget about me...' _Sakura turned off her shower and dried herself off as she struggled with her emotions.

' ...What if...'

_'If what?'_ Sakura questioned.

'What if Itachi and Akatsuki forgot about you?'

Sakura stood there shocked.

She shook her head mildly. She changed into her black pants and and black t-shirt and tied her hair up into a high pony tail shakly.

_' No...th...they wouldnt...'_

Sakura grasped the doorknob to the outer world tightly as Inner Sakuras question ran through Sakuras own train of thoughts.

"Please...no..." Sakura mumbled.

_They left you..._

_Naruto left you..._

_Gaara hated you..._

_Mom and Dad are dead..._

_Who's to say Itachi will leave...?_

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she pounded her fist into the ground hard enough to leave a dent.

"Sakura? Sakura open up." Itachi demanded as he tried to open the door.

Sakura locked the door as she tearfully grabbed her knife.

_Nobody likes you._

_Everyone left you._

_They're all out without you._

_Having. Fun._

"Sakura open this door. Now." Itachi demanded. Obviously getting annoyed and concerned.

"Whats wrong?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at Kisame. "Somethings wrong with Sakura."

Sakura sliced her wrist open, blood flowing profusely from the open wound. She winced a little.

_It doesn't matter what you say  
You never mattered anyway!_

Sakura sobbed softly.

Itachi heard. "SAKURA OPEN THE DOOR!" Itachi screamed as he pounded on the door.

Sakura dropped to the floor sleepily. A dark world taking over her body. Yet again.

_I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you dont see me, you dont... _

"SAKURA!!!!" Itachi screamed as he saw her body, drop solid to the ground. Covered in her own deep red blood.

In my darkest hours I could not foresee That the time could turn so fast to this degree Can't believe my eyes How can you be so blind Is the heart of stone nowhere but fear inside Time keeps on slipping away And we haven't learned So in the end they won't have free sky

Sometimes I wonder...if anyone ever cared. I never realized. When someones in pain, and I mean PAIN. They feel lost. Hopeless. As if they're going insane. But when Im not in pain. i feel lonely. Like pain was the only thing I could cling to. Because happiness didnt want me. And content couldnt bare to look at me.

Im always alone. And thats how I want to remain.

XxX

**Press the review button. PRESS IT**


	6. My World Part 1

Ayame Of Akatsuki

Chapter 6

In My World Part 1

By ForeheadKAT

_"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_"SAKURA-SAN!"_

_"Hn..."_

_"Sakura..."_

"mmm..." Sakura mumbled as she opened her eyes groggily.

She awoke to a dark room. It was pitch black. There wasn't even a single light.

"Sakura-chan..." The first voice spoke again, this time...sadder. "What?" A version of Sakura appeard.

"Gaara's gone..."

_What?The same day again?_

_"Hey Saku-chan!"_ Inner Sakura said.

"Huh? Who are you again?"

_"Im Inner Sakura dummy!"_

Inner Sakura was like a chibi version of the Sakura we speak of now. Inner Sakura looked no more than 8 years old. She was very bright and was the complete opposite of how Sakura was in her younger years.

"Oh.Hi...where am I?" Sakura asked quitely.

_"I dont know! All of the sudden I was crying...the next thing I know I'm in this hell hole. 'Cept its not hell. Hell's firey and painful..."_

"...oh...well. wait! You were crying?"

Inner Sakura nodded. _"So were you! Look at the scar on your hand!_"

Sakura gave I.S. a questioning glance before she came face to face with the real reason she and her mini chibi self were stuck in this 'hell hole.'

The scar.

The memories of being unwanted.

The nightmares of being unloved.

The darkness that she had devoured herself into.

Her life.

The life she caused herself, yet begged for it to leave her be.

The reason she felt so much pain.

The reason everyone she loved left.

One scar.

That did so much damage...

Was it worth it?

To give up.

To loose such a disgraceful battle.

Was it worth it?

To be such an embrassment to shinobi all over the globe?

The questions that led her to one thing.

The scar.

Not just _a_ scar. But _the_ scar.

Sighing Sakura looked up at I.S.

"So this is my world then?" Sakura asked I.S.

I.S. nodded.

Sakura took a deep breath and sat down.

"That scar...what did it help?" I.S. asked Sakura

" Venting. I did it to vent. Not to help. This is the reason I live,because I _dont _have a reason. Im not wanted. This _scar _is what everyone wants. Another reason to hate me. Another reason to kill me."

"Hm...when did people leave us?"

"When I hung out with...gaara.."

"But isnt he gone?" I.S. asked childishly.

"Yes. I wasted my life on someone who doesnt even live. I wasted my life on something that didn't even repay me for what I've done. I don't think my life should be considered _charity_." Sakura said regretfully.

"So...our life is wasted...on someone whos dead...and its worthless?" I.S. asked as Sakura nodded.

"This scar will remain with me. To remember that no one can be trusted. That my life will remain a _cold_ and a very _hate-filled_ one. Akatsuki is the only way to feel...nesscessary. I'm going to do what the great _Kami_ intended for people like me..."

"And what was that?"

"To destroy the world of happiness. And to demolish the sugar coated lies the people of Konoha live under."

And for the next 2 weeks...Sakura taught I.S. to be hate filled. And to never regret anything.

_Fin._

_Oh cliff hanger big time! Imma update soon but review ppl!_


	7. My World Part 2 Awaken

My World part 2

Authoress's Notice: I know your gonna get bored of this but I gotta a little anouncement.

Sasuke: Cheerleader333 is ForeheadKAT

Sakura: Cheerleader333 does not have a beta reader and doesnt like beta's no offense.

Deidara: Cheerleader333 doesnt follow the manga with her stories she just reads it.

Itachi: Cheerleader333 has alot of stuff to do and doesnt get much time on computer anymore.

Pain: When you flame Cheerleader's stories, your taking time away from her updating.

Kisame: FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME.IF YOU FLAME CHEERLEADER333 GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE.

Cheerleader333: Thank you everyone! yes well obviously im very stressed about complaints. I do take them seriously, but i will not look into it if I feel it is just out of hate for me or anything I stand for. Thank you!

XXXXXX Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto or anything really.

"Sakura." A dark, haunting voice disturbed the pink-haired akatsuki member, as she slept peacefully. Something that was a rare treat.

"What is it?" She asked quietly. Opening her eyes to reveal that her inner self had already awoken and was now up and completely cold. Sakura then got up and started to walk around; releasing the tightend knots in her limbs from the deep sleep.

"It is almost time to leave this place." IS said coldly; with almost no emotion in her voice. Sakura nodded. "I suppose so...have you learned your lesson?" IS nodded slowly.

Sakura 'hmphed' and her shoes on. "Good. good. I shall leave you in you world then." Sakura nodded and slowly disappeared from her own mind; and into the cruel word in which kami had orginally placed her. Alone. and numb.

XXXXX

"ITACHI SHES AWAKE!" A loud voice, roared into Sakura's ears as she winced.

She opened her eyes to see the oldest Uchiha sprint into the room and Kisame darted out. The next thing she knew; she was in the Uchiha's warm, yet cold arms. He brushed her hair aside and looked concerned. Another rare treat to see from an Uchiha.

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled his scent that she had for long died to smell... he smelled like dried blood and mint. An odd combo that for years she had smelled from afar, and close.

"Why did you..." Itachi spoke softly, as if she was a fragile doll. China. Waiting to be broken into thousands of peices. Sakura tried not to cry. Weakness was the _last_ thing she wanted to show.

" Sorry...Itachi-kun." She said equally soft.

Itachi stroked the back of her neck slowly, and sure enough; he was able to make her feel something. Yet.Again.

(Why does he make me feel this way...?)

'Like I should know Sakura.'

(Hmm...its a nice feeling...)

'Again, like I should know??'

Sakura sighed. The feeling of being loved for once in her life was back. She could feel something when she was near him. Just like...

Sakura frowned and stiffend. Itachi took notice and put her on his lap and kiss her cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"You scared me back there..." He said. She frowned. " An Akatsuki member shouldn't be scared of anything."

Itachi frowned. " Sakura-chan..."

"I know. Im sorry okay?" She spoke more coldly than intended. Itachi nodded. His arms snaked back around her small, bone thin waist.

"Are you hungry my tenshi?" He forced himself to smile. Sakura nodded contently. Oh how she loved his voice.

Itachi picked her up off her bed. Then however did she notice her arm was wrapped around in a bandage.

She giggled. She had to admit. It did tickle. Itachi smirked and walked to the door and leaned her against the door.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Im hungry too." And with that he kissed her passionately. She tried not to smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**mwhahahaha im so evil. Thats the end of the chapter. Now what bitches. Im bored and I lost my will to write XD NO FLAMES OR I WONT UPDATE. I hardly do anyways but I try!**


	8. When we starting killing Ayame Reborn

Chapter 8 - When we start killing.Ayame comes alive.

**note: NAME DOES CHANGE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY. REMEMBER AYAME IS SAKURA**

Cheerleader333- OMG! I HAVENT UPDATED IN UBBER LONG TIME

Kisame- Bad Katie...very bad.

Cheerleader333- Dont make me kill you off!

Kisame- o.o OKAY SORRY! MA'M

Cheerleader333- Thats what I thought

Itachi- Oh wow. Cheerleader333 will not accept any flames or critism...blah blah blah you know the rest.

Cheerleader333- Thank you!

Itachi- hn...

Cheerleader333- -- emo bitch.

Itachi- WHAT WAS THAT?

Cheerleader333- ummm i said you eat puppies?

Itachi- Yeah I do.

Kisame & Cheerleader333- 0////0

Itachi- Whatever. Cheerleader333 Doesnt own naruto.

CHAPTER 8

_Recap:_

_Itachi frowned. " Sakura-chan..."_

_"I know. Im sorry okay?" She spoke more coldly than intended. Itachi nodded. His arms snaked back around her small, bone thin waist._

_"Are you hungry my tenshi?" He forced himself to smile. Sakura nodded contently. Oh how she loved his voice._

_Itachi picked her up off her bed. Then however did she notice her arm was wrapped around in a bandage._

_She giggled. She had to admit. It did tickle. Itachi smirked and walked to the door and leaned her against the door._

_She looked at him questioningly._

_"Im hungry too." And with that he kissed her passionately. She tried not to smile and wrapped her arms around his neck._

**"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." **An alarm sounded as the two Akatsuki members kissed passionately and one, rather forcefully.

Sakura looked up at the flashing red light in her room. She glanced back at Itachi who glared at her as if to say, 'Your not going out there.'

Sakura shook her head and grabbed her cloak, and was greeted by a man's cold hand. "Your not going out _there_." He said roughly.

Sakura simply glared at his hand. He let go; pushing a hand against the door. "You are still injured. You are not to leave this room until I come back. Understood?" He commanded.

She glared and took a step foreward. "Im the medic. You'll need me to-"

"Need you to what? Kill yourself?" Itachi spat.

She flinched and took a step back, _almost _teary eyed.

She shook her head. "If thats what you think. Then stay _out of my way."_

And with that she disappeared; leaving a stoic Uchiha.

_Clash_

_Bang_

_Blood._

_Death._

_Smash_

_Crack._

_Panting_

_Breathing._

_Bleeding._

_Dying..._

Bodies were flying everywhere. Blood spraying the ground like a soft mist raining upon the grass and trees.

Kunais' were clashing left and right; while screams of pain and death came alive on the misty, cold night.

Konoha Shinobi were surprisingly attacking Akatsuki base. The funny part you ask?

Naruto and Sasuke were up infront; fighting for their lives.

"I'm coming Sakura-chan. We didn't forget you." Mumbled Naruto as he blocked another kunai.

Sakura felt her stomach churn. Something she had never gotten before.

'Just what is going on out there?' She thought as she turned a sharp corner, buttoning up her jacket. She stepped outside to be greeted with a wave of mist, only the mist was slightly warmer than should be. She looked beneath her and sure enough, there was a-

"_**Konoha Shinobi?????!?**_" Sakura exclaimed. This was _definatly _weird. She heard her name being screamed so loudly. She jerked her head up to be greeted by a strong blonde color.

"N..Naruto..?" She questioned.

'Is my eyesight going bad?' She thought.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The figure screamed.

All bodies stopped. Silence soon embedded the entire battle ground.

All eyes on her.

She looked shocked, surprised really. That someone of _Konoha_ would know her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked more gently than Akatsuki would have.

The figure stepped forward as 2 other figures did as well.

"Sakura-chan...its me...Naruto." The tall, muscular blonde stated. She jerked her head back in utter disgust. _"You..."_ She glared and laughed. "How dare _you _speak to me that way. I am no longer Sakura, but Ayame of Akatsuki." Completely forgetting any realization of reality, she drew her sword.

Naruto flinched as a dark haired boy stood infront of Naruto. His voice was deep.

"_Sasuke. Uchiha._"

Sasuke smirked. Seemed he was remembered.

"Sakura you are coming with us. Your mission is complete." Akatsuki heads looked at her shockingly.

"MISSION!? Sakura-chan...what are they talking about." Kisame questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "There is _no mission_. I am Akatsuki and you are Konoha _scum_."

"Sakura dont act this way. You need to come _home._" Kakashi said.

Sakura's eyes widened. Home?

"**HOME!?** How could you say that? I have no _home_! I never had a _home._ I was deserted at a young age! I wasnt needed! I dont need _you!_ I dont even need _any _of you! There is no _we _and there is no _home._ Now leave before I kill all of you!" She screamed, almost tearfully.

Itachi was right behind her. And he had seen. And he had heard. And now he knew.

Ayame of Akatsuki, had really become what Akatsuki stood for.

And she was gone. And there was no Sakura anymore. It was Ayame. Just plain ayame. The killer. The hater. The one who spilt blood when need be. The one who killed as if it was nature.

She was nothing that was worth being proud of. Worth being loved.

Ayame looked back. There was the man she _loved_. Itachi looked at her and walked right back into the base.

_It started to rain..._

Ayame laughed insanely at the irony of her life.

"Isnt that peachy? _Another _person. _Turns and leaves me._"

Kisame frowned. He didnt know what was going on. But he knew nothing good would come out of it.

Deidara smirked. "Ayame-san. Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Kisame asked.

"The time has come Kisame." Pein, the leader announced.

Ayames eyes glowed a deep blue purple.

"Shall we start _killiing?_"

Yeah Im done hope you like. I'll update next month! Read and review please! I try to update ya know. I just loose enthsiasm. or however you spell it. I'll be back soon guys!


End file.
